


First Snow

by blackflowercrowns



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern Era, albert is from the south and finch is from nyc, thats why the love / hate snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackflowercrowns/pseuds/blackflowercrowns
Summary: Albert propped his elbows on the sink, looking out the kitchen window. Dark clouds had rolled up over the course of the day and made the day outside look as cold as it felt. As Albert was watching, a single snowflake fell from the sky.“Finch! Snow!”





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous asked: 17 on the christmas prompt list with albert x finch_
> 
> _17\. “Do you wanna build a snow-“ “no don’t you dare finish that”_
> 
> **_A/N: Albert, Finch, Crutchie, Elmer, Buttons, and Henry are all roommates in New Jersey. Crutchie really likes cooking. Jack lives in Manhattan (but visits often) and has a service dog to help with PTSD and anxiety. Her name is Molly and she isn’t fully trained, but they all love her to death (except Buttons, ‘cause he’s allergic.)_ **

Albert and Finch were the only ones at home. Crutchie, Elmer, Buttons, and Henry had all taken Crutchie’s van into the city to go shopping for some decorations after the other ones got, uh, destroyed. It totally wasn’t Albert’s fault. Molly, Jack’s service dog in training, was just sneakier than he expected.

Albert was putting the finishing touches on his email to NYU, and checking over to see if it sounded professional enough. He really wanted to get accepted this year, instead of having to go to the community college again.

He took a break, rubbing his eyes and face. “I hate this so much.”

Finch snorted from his seat on the other side of the room. “So you’ve said.”

“Shut up.”

Albert sat for a few more moments, reading over the first paragraph three times. “Alright, fuck this I’m taking a break.”

“Have fun.”

Albert stood, putting his hands on his hips and arching his back. Several pops and cracks resounded throughout the room and Finch made a face. “How can you stand that?”

Albert smirked. “You’re just mad ‘cause you can’t do it.”

Finch shuddered. “I can assure you I am not.”

Albert did some stretches, kicking his legs out and taking giant steps around the room. He glanced at Finch’s laptop to see what he was doing, only to roll his eyes when he realized it was Tumblr. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing something productive?”

Finch spluttered. “I was! I was just - taking a break!”

“Mmm hmm.”

Finch slammed his laptop shut. “Know what? I’m hungry. I’m getting food.”

“An excellent idea, darling.”

“I know. I’m a genius.”

The two made their way into the kitchen, Albert throwing the fridge open while Finch looked through the cabinets.

“So, I’m no Crutchie, but what do you want?”

“Hmmm. Toast?”

“What kind?”

“Honey and avocado?”

“This is why we can’t afford a house.”

Finch snorted. “Yeah, that’s it. I’m sure it has nothing to do with student loans or how shitty the economy is. It is definitely because I enjoy avocado toast.”

“Or the fact that one of us is the Cortez heir and has thousands laying around, just waiting to be spent.”

Finch sighed. “Albert, we’ve talked about this-”

“I know, I know.”

Finch pulled bread down from the cabinet, and honey from the cupboard. Albert pulled out the avocado and some butter, setting them on the counter beside the loaf of bread. Finch placed the toaster on the counter and put two slices in.

Albert crossed over to the window. The huge floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room were closed and the curtains shut to help with the heating cost. It was December 12, and they still hadn’t had the first snowfall. Elmer swore up and down that he could smell the snow when he woke up that morning, but Crutchie’s leg disagreed. Of course, Elmer’s nose had never been wrong, and Crutchie’s leg was a finicky as the man himself.

Albert propped his elbows on the sink, looking out the kitchen window. Dark clouds had rolled up over the course of the day and made the day outside look as cold as it felt. As Albert was watching, a single snowflake fell from the sky.

“Finch! Snow!”

“Mm. Nice.”

“Finch! It’s snowing!”

“You said.”

Albert bent to find a plastic bowl from under the sink. “I will never understand how you don’t get excited about snow.”

“I will never understand how you do get excited about it every year.” But Albert hadn’t heard him, instead slipping and sliding back through the living room, flinging open the glass door that lead onto the balcony. Closing it behind him, Albert set the bowl on the table to collect some snow for snow ice cream. He leaned on the balcony, watching as snow fell and blanketed the city in a cover of white.

After a few minutes, enough snow had landed on his shoulders and melted into his shirt that he was beginning to feel the chill. He turned back to open the door, but it was locked.

He knocked on the door. “FINCH!”

Finch looked up from his seat on the couch, avocado toast hanging from his mouth. “Wa?”

“Let me in!”

“Nah.” He took the toast out.

“Finch!”

“Albert!”

Albert did his best attempt at puppy eyes, but Finch just laughed, picking up his phone and opening Snapchat. Albert knocked on the door four times in succession.

“ _Do you wanna build a snow_ -”

“NO! Don’t you dare finish that!!”

“THEN LET ME IN!”

“Fine!”

Finch put his phone down and opened the door.

“Frozen’s a good movie. I don’t understand why you hate it so much,” Albert said, pushing past Finch into the living room.

“I don’t hate Frozen, I hate how popular it became and how it over-inflated the market.”

“Ah yes, like Hamilton.”

“Hamilton is art.”

“So are DEEZ NUTS.”

Finch sighed and pinched his nose. “You’re ridiculous.”

“No, I’m Albert.”

Finch screamed in frustration as Albert laughed. It was weird, but it was their relationship. It was them, and neither would trade it for the world.

 

~~~~~

 

Recipe for Snow Ice Cream

1 cup milk (any kind)  
1/3 cup granulated sugar.  
1 teaspoon vanilla extract, store-bought or homemade.  
1 pinch salt.  
8 cups clean snow or shaved ice (more or less depending on the density of the snow)  
Optional (but strongly suggested) topping: sprinkles!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr! Main is @we-dont-sell-papes, writeblr is @rightwaytowriteit


End file.
